


Snow in the Morning Light

by dd_123



Series: Interludes [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_123/pseuds/dd_123
Summary: A slice of life snippet, inspired by cac0daemonia's art and prompt.An interlude written before but can be set during Chapter 20 of "Family and Home".Snow, sunrise, and domestic fluff.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Interludes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663186
Comments: 17
Kudos: 101





	Snow in the Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts), [cac0daemonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/gifts).



> Inspired by [this sketch](https://crystalshard.tumblr.com/post/613240852333117440/cacodaemonia-just-a-silly-sketch-of-din-baby) and this prompt from [cac0daemonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia): _Hehe, I was just thinking about the sketch I did this morning, and wondering what would cause Corin and the Baby to get up and Din to be reluctant -- it snowed last night! Corin and Baby want to go play in it and Din is giving them a hard time._
> 
> While the resulting snippet doesn't follow the prompt 100%, I hope it does it justice.
> 
> (Crystalshard has also written [a delightful ficlet based on the same prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252113).)

Feigning sleep is easy with the barrier of the helmet.

Rousing to the sound of morning movements and the child’s excited babble talk, Din keeps his breathing even and limbs loosened as he opens his eyes and blinks the sleep-fog away.

“Shh, shh, little one, _shh_! He’s still sleeping, just let me… get back here!” A muffled thud and a giggle, and it’s obvious the child has made a grand escape.

From the corner of his vision he catches glimpses of Corin moving through their room and can hear the pad of little feet running. It is early still. The window above the bed shows darkness outside, the only light in the room is the subdued glow cast from a nearby lamp, and the child uses the advantage of the dimness to hide as it giggles. Din bites his lip to catch his grin as Corin’s attempts to be quiet become less and less successful the longer the child is on the run. 

A hushed but triumphant “ _Gotcha!_ ” eventually sounds followed by a happy coo as Corin manages to finally catch up with the child. There is muffled movement and quiet whispers as Corin resumes the interrupted morning routine. 

With a hidden smile, Din closes his eyes again and allows his body to settle back amongst the bedding fully. The bed is soft, and the room is warm, and today nothing is stalking them. A little bit longer will be fine, there is time. All is quiet, and all is well.

All is too quiet.

“Oof!”

A delighted shriek and a sudden weight with sharp little claws landing on his stomach lurches Din fully awake with a wheeze, his sleep shirt providing little protection. His turns his head and glares up accusingly at Corin who is now standing beside the bed, arms folded across his chest and shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Unrepentant glee dances across Corin’s face and for a moment Din is blinded. He shakes his head, and with a grunt falls back onto the bed with exaggerated dramatics, his left hand pressed upturned against his helmet in surrender.

“Jurkad. Jurkad. Ni kadala.” he drolls, deadpan. The child shrieks again, bouncing up and down. Din tenses his stomach muscles automatically as he braces. The kid is small and very light, but those claws are a menace.

Laughter rings out above him and warm hands grasp his arm, pulling. Din tilts his head back slightly to look at Corin. The half grin on his face and merriment in his eyes lights up the room brighter than the little lamp in the corner.

“Come on!” A laugh and another tug of his arm. “Up you get, it’s almost time!”

Din groans, and deliberately drops himself into a dead weight. The child is still bouncing up and down like Din is its personal springboard. Another laugh and a final pull, and Corin drops Din’s arm, then leans over to scoop the child up into his arms. A moment and a shuffle, Corin rearranging the child securely against him with an arm, and he reaches down with his free hand to lightly trace his fingers over a side indent of the helmet’s faceplate.

Corin’s half-grin softens to a warm smile. “It’s fine. You stay and sleep, we won’t be long.”

Din shifts to his side, arm tucked under his head, and watches as Corin finishes bundling the child up in warm, layered clothing. The specially made small boots and gloves are a challenge, particularly with the child kicking and enjoying the game, but with patient words and quiet laughs Corin finishes his wrangling and the child is suitably dressed. Din drinks in the scene, heart full, as Corin gently fits a woollen cap on the child’s head.

Din turns to cast a quick glance back at the window. Not much longer. He pulls himself over, upright, and stands, stretching to banish the last of the sleep-haze.

Corin lets the child down and looks over questioningly. There is the barest flicker of uncertainty and surprise in his eyes, there and gone in just a second, but Din sees it and his breath clicks in his throat at the sight of it.

“You can stay in. It’s fine. It _is_ cold out,” Corin tells him before pulling a thick, long sleeved top over and on. His hair ruffles as it’s pulled over his head, and Din stares for a moment before answering.

“I said yes,” he reminds him.

Corin beams at him in response. Din could face a blizzard and still be warmed by that smile.

They finish dressing, Din making quick work of donning his layers and armour with the ease of experience. A thermal layer and trenchvest are added as a concession to the impending cold. He pulls on his gloves, fastens them securely and flexes his fingers, satisfied no chill will creep in. He looks up and realises Corin has been watching him make his final adjustments, child secure in his arms and sharing his fascination. Din glances to the window. The sky is starting to lighten. He gestures towards the door, Corin bounces the child up into a more secure grip, and they move outside.

The snow crunches beneath their boots as they walk a short distance away from the building, the child snugly bundled in Corin’s arms. The black of night has lightened to the hazy orange purple of impending dawn, and the occasional call of birds breaks the silence. 

Corin looks around, and gives a slight nod, then makes his way to a spot a little further on before lowering to sit in the soft snow. He settles the child back to his chest, keeping it warm, then smiles up to Din before patting the ground beside him in invitation. Din takes in the sight of Corin in his element, in and surrounded by crisp white snow, his nose and cheeks slightly reddened from the cold, eyes bright and carefree, and just savours the sight for one small moment before joining him on the ground. He shifts, lifts and wraps his cloak around them both, rests his arm around Corin’s back and pulls him close. Corin breathes a sound of contentment, and rests his head against Din’s shoulder as they settle to watch the sun rise over the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> Jurkad. Jurkad. Ni kadala. - Assault. Assault. I('m) wounded.
> 
> —
> 
> And, finally, the “Oof” for Lish 😂


End file.
